Watching my Champions
by Midnight-sama
Summary: I loved them not because they were destined to fight, but because they did. Each was a warrior in his or her own way whether by choice or association. They fought and may have stumbled, but they never lost their way.
1. Love's Bitch

**If I owned Buffy, Hyena!Xander would've stayed around a hell of a lot longer, Tara wouldn't have died, Spike would've never been chipped and Oz would've stayed... And Angel would've been smart enough NOT to boink Buffy.**

**-----**

Love's Bitch

Claimed and leashed, never loved

Beaten, broken, bruised, and shoved

But still defiant and screaming

As he laid bleeding and dreaming.

She chose well, the one that created this angel from hell

But only time will tell

So I'll stand guard until his final death

Savoring each unnecessary breath

As it rises to Olympus like a silent prayer

So Cupid himself may wonder why and where

This pitiful, damned, proud creature has asked for absolution

When there is no solution

To ease his undead, aching heart

As longing, love, and lust rips it apart.

Little poet dressed in leather and glorious in your brilliant violence

What do you do when the silence

Fills all your empty spaces

With memories of long forgotten places.

The wind forgets faces but never a name

So who, love's bitch, is the one to blame

Is it the ones left behind or the ones no longer here

Or is it the one still holding his memories in fear

Clutched to his chest so in truth he isn't alone

Like the crackling static of a telephone

But little rose with thorns

Little, lovely angel crowned with horns

Who is it that you wish for at midnight

Your Dark Princess or the white, silent starlight?

Love's bitch, proud in his misery

Such a strange creature is he

As he lies broken and screaming

But with his eyes wide open when dreaming.

-----

**Please review while I watch Buffy and Angel reruns... (skips away happily)**


	2. The Zeppo

**...I still don't own Buffy.**

---

The Zeppo

White knight dressed in peasant's clothes

The eyes deceive but the soul knows

A hunter, fighter, and friend

Until the bitter end

Even as the world caught fire

An intensity only second to your desire.

I see you watch me watching you

What will you do

When we finally meet face to face, brother to brother

Because there is no other

That sees the universe begin in your eyes

As you refuse to lay down and die.

Champion by your own right

Warrior by your own might

Man in his purest form

Awkward yet beautiful and so warm

Curious son of Adam and Eve, please

You tempt me with your light, you clumsy tease.

Conqueror, confident, and commander but still a boy

Oh, how I would love to toy

With your feelings just to see your self-righteous anger

To that I am no stranger

But the thorn in your side

Coaxing out the demon that you hide.

Useless useful tool

Oh, you beautiful fool

How I wish for you to see

You are more than you ever could be

Beloved enemy, hated lover

Now I see how much that smile covers.

---

**Review for chocolately goodness!**


	3. The Queen

**...Seriously? I don't own Buffy, I just obsess over the vampires and the occasional hyena possessed teen... **

---

The Queen

She is magnificent and malicious

And so delicious

Is she as she strips people bare

Without worry or care

Because she is the one that sees and makes it a reality, how debonair

She's cruel but fair

And doesn't hate without a cause

She has her flaws

And her delusions

Though she sees through illusions

But she is precise

And it's quite nice

To see her strut down the street

As she goes to meet

Her destiny without a backwards glance

Because this is her only chance

To live

She doesn't forgive

Because it is easier to forget

Even if she does regret

Losing memories

But she's the one who sees

All that is and will be

In another life, another time she would be me

But she is fresh and evergreen

With wit and beauty that I have never see

In one so young

So sharp are the words that fall form her tongue

And I can see my reflection in her eyes

As she holds her head up high

Even as fire falls from the sky

Don't ask how or why

She is just simply the queen.

---

Damn, I wish I was a Cordette... Without the brainlessness, of course... Review if you love Queen C!


	4. The Wolf

**I enjoyed writing this alot. Spike, Xander, Cordelia, and Oz are just a couple of my favorite characters in Buffy. I would do them all but I don't have the time... I probably do but I'm terribly lazy... Anyway, if you guys want another then just let me know. **

---

The Wolf

The beast stirs in his soul as he skillful fingers create music

If I had a love like that I would surely abuse it

I would dash it against the rocks

Yet my heart leaps as he cocks

His head and a smile waltzes across his face

I've never seen such grace

In an animal before

And I absolutely adore

The calmness of his eyes

Because I could only try

To be a safe port in the storm

To comfort and be so warm

But he soothes with complete ease

And how his eyes twinkle and tease

As he nods in understanding

He's not the least bit demanding

Though he loves too deep and too much

I've never seen such

A confident yet quiet creature

And his stoic features

Make the moon seem brighter

He's not a fighter

But will fight tooth and nail to derail

Prophecy and destiny

I would give him the best of me

This quiet child of earth and wood

And if I could

Run under the moon with him

And in forgotten lakes swim

I would

Because loneliness is something I've always understood.

---

**The End.**


End file.
